


Haikyuu fnaf au

by TriangleDoors



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriangleDoors/pseuds/TriangleDoors
Summary: Hinata is at a training camp when he stumbles across a strange abandoned restaurant. The place has a spooky aura and is not at all inviting, but for some reason he's tempted to go in. Will Hinata and his friends get out of there alive, or will they be forced to live there eternally as animatronics?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 5





	Haikyuu fnaf au

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on any sight so sorry if I don't really know what I'm doing lol. Anyways I felt like making a fnaf au with haikyuu characters because why not. Hope u enjoy :)

Hinata was used to draws. He and Kageyama raced each other all the time, getting so worked up their teammates couldn’t help but laugh. You’d think that people who loved racing that much would both have won a lot, right? Wrong.  
If two boys are basically the same in strategy, stamina and physical strength, having one outrun the other isn’t as easy as it sounds. Beating his best friend at a race was the one thing the red head had yet to accomplish, and he couldn’t wait to do it.  
-  
It was the second morning of a new training camp, the sky a refreshing saffron with wisps of rosy clouds above. What was Hinata doing on this peaceful morning, you may ask? His usual morning routine….racing Kageyama around the camp until their legs gave out.  
Hinata stared straight ahead as he ran, focused on nothing but his destination. I can do it this time. This is the day, I can feel it! I’m going to win this race!  
Fresh morning air whizzed past Hinata’s ears and whipped back his curly tangerine hair, trying to keep him back in a persistent battle. The red head could hear his best friend panting beside him, giving everything he had so Hinata wouldn’t outrun him in the slightest.  
“You’re not gonna beat me, Kags!” the red head yelled, trying to make his voice heard above the wind. “Liar!” Kageyama yelled back. Hinata couldn’t see his face, but he could picture the expression he knew he had. That familiar look that covered his face like a storm cloud, his usually deep ocean blue eyes transforming into cold, fixated icy ones. Hinata used to be scared of this expression, but now he knew it was just the ravenette’s passion and determination that didn’t quite know how to present itself.  
Everything was exactly as it should be. The running, the shouting, the unwavering will power to just get that one step ahead. This race was just the same as all the other ones, which is why it was such a surprise when Hinata started to win.  
It started as one step. Huh? That can’t be right. The red head was just ever so slightly in front of Kageyama as they ran. The difference was so slim that the average passerby wouldn’t notice it, but to these boys it was the most important thing in the world.  
This slight difference gave Hinata a sudden rush of determination. It was something he had never felt before….this pure adrenaline, this feeling of excitement, of passion, of need. This isn’t enough. I have to make it to the forest line before Kageyama, or I’ll lose my lead and he’ll deny it ever happened!  
Hinata began to pick up the pace, his little legs moving faster than he’d ever thought possible. Kageyama was taken aback, nearly stopping in surprise. What the hell is this? People don’t just have the ability to run faster over night. This has to be a fluke!  
The ravenette tried to match with Hinata’s strides and catch up to him once again, but the red head was on a roll.  
“Who’s the liar now, Kags!?” he grinned, sticking out his tongue in the most obnoxious way possible.  
A fire began to fuel inside the setter. I will NOT let him win this race.  
Kageyama pushed himself beyond his limits, screaming out in determination as he strained his entire body against the wind and abilities it was capable of.  
Hinata’s evil smirk fell as he realized Kageyama was catching up. No! I’m gonna win! Come on, Hinata!  
Summoning up every cell of energy in his body, Hinata bolted towards the forest. All he could see was that line where the camp met the trees, that finish line that was so close yet so far.  
He was no longer aware of where Kageyama was. He wasn’t even aware of where he was. Everything’s blurry…come on, keep moving forward, Hinata! Keep moving forward!  
*SMACK*  
After what felt like forever, Hinata came to a stop….by smacking his face into a tree branch.  
The red head fell to the ground, clutching his injured eye as pain rushed through it. Ouch…that’s gonna leave a mark. Plus, Kageyama’s gonna tease me for it….but I won, right!?  
The redhead’s senses returned to him as he looked around excitedly, only to be met with a realization. Where is Kageyama?  
His first instinct was to look up. He was met with tree tops that disguised the rising sun, sending shadows dancing around the forest around him. Wait…forest!?  
Hinata spun around, only to realize he was lost in the very forest he’d so desperately wanted to reach. Dammit! I was so focused on winning I forgot to stop!  
Hinata was mildly annoyed that Kageyama wasn’t there to see him gloat, but then he realized what this meant. This kind of thing’s happened before, but never in a place like this….what if I won’t be able to get out!?  
Now more scared than annoyed, Hinata contemplated calling out for help. No, that’s stupid, he decided. The entrance is probably right around here. All I have to do is find my way back.  
Hinata didn’t exactly remember which way he came from, but he decided on trying a path that looked like it was about to hollow out into something.  
He was a little nervous about choosing the wrong path, but fortunately the top of a building soon came into view. Phew. That has to be it. I doubt there’s any random buildings in the middle of the forest.  
The red head trudged through the thick forest, shoving some chartreuse colored plants aside to bring the towering building above him into view. As Hinata looked up at the ominous place before him, he found himself proven wrong.  
…I don’t think this is the campsite.  
This strange building was old and withered, something that was probably once a coat of freshly white paint now tinted yellow that peeled off the sturdy brick walls. There was an old front door that looked like it belonged to a diner, the glass so grime covered that you couldn’t see through to the other side. The door was boarded up anyway, just like the once inviting windows, so whatever was inside couldn’t have been too important.  
Hinata felt his eyes travel up to the top of the building, immediately realizing it was an abandoned restaurant. There was a sign stuck up there, now falling off its hinges. It was a black iron square with rounded corners, words displayed on it that would have lit up a fun neon orange colour oh-so long ago.  
Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Hinata mouthed the words as he read them, in a state of awe. The most eye grabbing thing about the building was one he had yet to mention….the dead give-away that proved this place had once been a restaurant filled with fun and life. Now faded pictures were printed along the top of the building. Most of them were just scratched up pepperoni pizzas, but the one directly above the sign was the most important.  
It was the face of a bear…Freddy Fazbear most likely. He was a brown animatronic looking bear mascot, his face fluffy and brown. He was wearing a black top hat and a cute purple bow, looking as if he’d been made to appear as fun and inviting as possible. Hinata however, got a different vibe from him.  
Even in an old faded picture, something looked off about this bear that made it hard to tear your eyes away. Maybe it’s teeth were a little too even, maybe it’s eyebrows were just a little too upturned, or maybe the bear’s smile was just a little too wide. Whatever it was, it gave Hinata some strange sense of unease. There was definitely something sinister about this bear under all that cuteness, something the red head couldn’t place.  
Hinata was so focused on the peculiar place in front of him, that he didn’t notice the figure creeping up behind him. He didn’t hear them growl in annoyance. He didn’t hear them stampeding towards him over the forest floor, crunching leaves and twigs under their feet.  
He didn’t know it was too late until a large strong hand was on his shoulder, holding him down so he couldn’t escape.  
Hinata had never thought of himself as a pushover, or someone who was easily scared. Unfortunately, this wasn’t like the routines he rehearsed in the shower where he punched his captor in the face and then broke free. Instead, the overconfident red head let out a yelp of fear and tried to scramble away.  
“Dumbass!” Hinata’s captor yelled. Wait, that voice! Oh…  
Hinata looked up to meet the furious face of Tobio Kageyama, his best friend. Whoops.  
Kageyama grabbed the front of Hinata’s shirt, trying to look threatening in the way the red head was so used to.  
“What the hell were you thinking, running off into the woods like that!? Are you trying to get us into trouble!? Why the fuck…..”  
Kageyama trailed off upon seeing Hinata’s injured face.  
“…what happened to your eye?”  
Hinata, who’d previously been trying to avoid eye contact placed a curious hand to his face. Ouch. The place where the branch had hit stung angrily, warning his fingers off it. Maybe it’s worse than I thought.  
“An animal attacked me, but I was able to escape!” Hinata lied, trying to come up with a more impressive story than what had actually happened. Maybe I’ll still get some of the winning glory if he believes me!  
Unfortunately for Hinata, that wasn’t the case. “If an animal attacked you, there’d be claw marks and a lot more of you would be injured. You hurt yourself doing something stupid, didn’t you?”  
Hinata looked away, blushing furiously. “N-No! Why would you think that!?”  
Kageyama crossed his arms and studied the red head’s face again, seemingly coming to a decision and sighing. “Come on, stupid. Let’s get back to camp so someone can patch you up.”  
“I can do it myself!” Hinata insisted, trying his best not to look completely helpless. Kageyama started to look annoyed again. “That’s….”  
The setter trailed off for the second time that morning, his eyes growing wide as he looked up at the building before him. “…what is that?”  
Hinata grinned, feeling a strange sense of satisfaction engulf him. It was like he was a smug little kid again, about to show his friends something amazing that he’d found all by himself.  
“Freddy Frizbear’s pizza,” he smirked. Kageyama looked at him condescendingly. “You mean Freddy Fazbear’s pizza? Can you not read or something?”  
Hinata immediately began blushing again and tried to salvage the situation. “S-Stupid! That’s exactly what I said! What, you deaf or something?”  
The ravenette scowled and grabbed Hinata by the arm, dragging him back into the forest and towards the camp.  
“Oi! Bakayama! Don’t you wanna go see that restaurant up close!?” Hinata complained, struggling against the taller boy’s grip. He wasn’t ready to let such a cool discovery go to waste.  
“I’m not going anywhere near that thing. It looks like it’s about to collapse,” Kageyama replied, ignoring Hinata’s protests and pouts as he walked.  
By the time the two boys reached the campsite, everyone was already out for breakfast.  
This particular camp was for four teams, Karasuno, Nekoma, Fukurodani and Seijoh. Hinata was great friends with a lot of people on those other two (Seijoh was a special case) teams, making these particular training camps some of his favourite things in the world.  
Though they were only around ten days long, they were like heavenly breaks from reality.  
Right now the teams seemed to be having breakfast; an assortment of different fruits, most notably watermelons.  
Lev Haiba, a first year from Nekoma was having a seed spitting competition with Koutarou Bokuto, the captain of Fukurodani and the two of the second years from Hinata’s own team, Tanaka and Nishinoya. Looking at how much fun they seemed to be having, Hinata felt a strong urge to join them. “Hey, Kags! Why don’t we go beat them?”  
Kageyama looked at him like he’d just said something incredibly stupid, dragging him away without saying a word.  
They eventually reached the medical tent and found the nurse on standby, who seemed to be busy speaking with Tetsuro Kuroo.  
Kuroo was the captain of Nekoma, a big strong third year who could intimidate and provoke people with ease. Hinata had been a little scared of him at first, but soon found out he was actually pretty kind hearted. He was easy to get along with and liked to joke around, sometimes participating in pranks or making stupid decisions.  
“Hi, Kuroo!” Hinata smiled, waving to his friend. Kuroo looked down at him, a look of confusion coming over him. “Hey, Chibi-chan. What’s wrong with your face?”  
Hinata blushed again, not wanting to reveal the story. Instead of lying, he looked away, crossing his arms and pouting. “Nothing. I’m fine, but Kageyama insisted I come here anyway.”  
Kuroo stared at the first years blankly, eventually just shrugging and running a hand through his spiked midnight black hair. “If you say so.”  
“Come here, honey,” the nurse chimed in, gesturing to a flimsy looking plastic seat. “Let me see the damage.”  
Hinata reluctantly made his way over and sat down in it, hearing it creak under his weight.  
The cleaning out and bandaging of his wound probably only took a few minutes, but the painful boredom of listening to Kuroo and the nurse talk about what disinfectant was better made it feel a million times longer.  
Kageyama didn’t help at all. He just stood awkwardly off to the side, his arms crossed. When Kuroo crossed his arms, he looked cool and intimidating, but when Kageyama did it you could tell he just didn’t know where to put them. Hinata had to stop himself from physically rolling his eyes. I wonder if he’ll ever learn how to socialize. Heh….I’ll be dead before that happens.  
“There,” the nurse smiled, pressing a plaster over the cut and pulling back, satisfied with her work.  
“Thank you, miss,” Hinata said, standing up and bowing. “It’s no problem, darling. Be more careful next time.”  
All of a sudden the nurse perked up, as if she’d forgotten something important. “Oh, right! I promised Mister Garcia I’d help him set up some of the tents. I’ll see you around, Kuroo.”  
Kuroo winked and waved at her as she hurried off, leaving the three boys alone.  
Hinata turned to talk to Kageyama, but the setter didn’t seem to be in the mood for a chat. “I’m gonna go talk to Suga about what we’re doing today,” he said, his voice flat. Hinata cocked his head to the side. He could tell Kageyama was thinking deeply about something, but this time he doubted it was volleyball.  
“What’s got you so distracted, Kags?” he asked, his face scrunched up in a fake judgy expression. Kageyama seemed annoyed at the question. “Nothing.”  
Hinata didn’t get a chance to reply, as Kageyama was already walking away.  
Hmph. Why’s he getting so pissy with me?  
“So,” Kuroo grinned, placing a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. The redhead jumped in surprise at this motion. He’d forgotten Kuroo was there. “Are you gonna tell me what happened?”  
Kuroo was a cool guy, but Hinata had always hated his strange intuition. He could always tell whenever something was up, and with his enchanting charisma, he had a way of getting people to tell him. Hinata had absolutely no desire to go over how he’d smacked his face on a tree, but he did want to speak about the cool thing he’d found.  
“How I hurt my eye isn’t important, but guess what! Me and Kags found something super cool!”  
Kuroo’s golden eyes glinted like a cats did when it got excited. “Oh? Do tell me.”


End file.
